Le Sorcier, le Roi et l'Armoire magique
by Iliade de l'Internet
Summary: Sirius est mort, et Harry va mal. Il ne supporte plus de souffrir, son cœur saigne. Alors quand ses prétendus amis lui fais la moral, Harry va se réfugier au grenier pour pleurer en paix, il se cache dans l'armoire. Mais au lieu de trouver un coin calme, le jeune sorcier se retrouve à Narnia, et il tombe sur Edmund. Comment vivre quand votre seule idée est de rejoindre les mort ?


**Disclamé :** les univers appartiennent évidemment à J.K. Rowling et C.S Lewis. Seule l'histoire m'appartient.

 **Rating :** T

 **Auteur :** Sheilaellana

 **Les règles générales :**  
-Seules les personnes ayant décrété qu'ils participent peuvent êtres défié.  
-1 à 2 semaines maxi pour l'écriture.  
-Grand max 9000 mots.  
-Le plus souvent un cross over.

 **Le thème de l'OS :**  
-Couples imposé (yaoi obligatoire).  
-Idée générale imposée.

 **OS défis :**  
Couple : HP/Edmund  
Idée : Animagus, armoire de square grimaud passage vers Narnia

 **Remarques :** Me voilà de retour pour un nouveau défi, j'espère que vous prendrez plaisir à le lire. Il est complètement différent de celui que j'avais écrit précédemment.  
Aller je vous laisse et bonne lecture.

* * *

 ** **Le Sorcier, le Roi et l'Armoire magique**** **  
**

2 mois qu'il avait disparu.

2 mois que son cœur avait cessé de battre.

2 mois de cauchemars.

2 mois qu'il ne vivait plus.

2 mois que Sirius avait disparu à tout jamais, laissant dans son cœur un immense vide.

Il était comme un zombie, il marchait lentement sans aucune destination prévu, ses organes continuait peut être de fonctionner mais son âme avait disparu en même temps que son bien aimé parrain.

Pourquoi lui ?

Pourquoi devait-on lui enlever les personnes qu'il aimait ?

Ce n'était pas assez d'avoir survécu à un mage noir, alors que ces parents étaient morts ? D'avoir vécu dans la pire famille moldu qu'il soit ? D'avoir était battu, affamé, enfermé dans un placard pendant 11ans ? D'avoir perdu son petit ami, tué par le même mage noir qui lui pourrissait la vie ?

Non, apparemment pas. Il devait être maudit, sinon comment expliquer qu'il ne puisse pas avoir le droit au bonheur lui aussi. Il voulait que cela cesse une bonne fois pour toute. Il n'avait plus le courage de continuer à faire semblant que tout allait bien, qu'il était heureux, qu'il allait les sauver.

Ils pouvaient tous aller crever, il les maudissait tous sans exception. Comment pouvaient-ils mettre un tel fardeau sur ses épaules, il avait à peine 16 ans et on le condamnait à mourir tel un cochon qu'on amène à l'abattoir. C'en était assez, qu'il débrouille sans lui, il avait assez payé comme ça, on lui avait tout pris sans rien lui demander, la seule chose qu'il lui restait était sa vie. Et ça serait à lui de décider comment il voudrait mourir et quand.

Il imaginait déjà leur tête, en sachant que leur prétendu héros s'était suicidé et que ça serait à eux de tuer Voldemort. Il en aurait ri, si il en avait était encore capable. En fait maintenant qu'il y pensait, il n'avait plus ri depuis que Cédric était mort. Il n'en avait plus le cœur, certes il arrivait des fois qu'on puisse apercevoir l'ombre d'un sourire mais cela étaient adressé le plus souvent à son parrain. Seul lui, avait su véritablement pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à dépasser la mort de Cédric, pourquoi on pouvait voir des larmes briller dans son regard quand il entendait le nom de son défunt petit ami. Personne avait su que Cédric et Harry s'étaient aimés en secret, pas par peur ce que les autres diraient mais pour garder leur paradis à eux. Il n'y avait que les parents Diggory et Sirius qui avaient été mis au courant. Les deux amants s'étaient promis qu'une fois le tournoi fini, ils révéleraient le secret et vivraient au grand jour leur amour. Mais Voldemort avait brisé ce rêve pourtant si joli.

C'était donc grâce à Sirius qu'Harry n'était pas tombé dans une grave dépression, c'était lui qui le consolait quand il se réveillait en hurlant le nom de amour perdu, c'était grâce à lui qu'il avait pu retourner à Poudlard et marcher la tête haute. C'était Sirius qui l'avait encouragé à ne pas baisser les bras quand Ombrage et le Ministère le traitaient de menteur, faisant passer l'assassinat de Cédric pour un simple accident .

C'était pour son parrain que Harry se levait le matin, et faisait semblant de vivre. Pour son parrain, il pouvait encore faire l'effort de vivre, d'espérer une vie meilleure. Quand le monde lui paraissait trop effrayant, c'était dans les bras de Sirius que Harry allait se réfugier.

Il se souvenait du dernier Noël passé ensemble. Pendant que tout le monde fêtait le rétablissement d'Arthur Weasley, Sirius et Harry s'étaient réfugiés dans le salon du troisième étage, le jeune homme était allongé dans le canapé, au creux des bras fort de son parrain, la tête contre son torse, respirant au même rythme que le coeur de Sirius. En regardant ce tableau, on aurait cru voir un enfant réconforté par son père. Et c'est sans doute ce qu'avait dut ressentir Harry : l'amour d'un père à ce moment-là. Cet amour qui dit « je suis là, je veille sur toi ». Et avec l'innocence d'un enfant, Harry cru effectivement que tout irait bien, il avait après tout quelqu'un qui se souciait de lui.  
En pensant à se souvenir, Harry eu les larmes aux yeux. A quoi bon se souvenir de ces moments de tendresses, cela faisait plus de mal que de bien. Le jeune homme essuya ses larmes avec rage. Il n'en pouvait plus, il avait trop mal. Il voulait que cette douleur cesse enfin.

Le jeune homme marchait dans cette maison, qu'avait tant détestée son parrain, il parcourait ces couloirs sinistres. On pouvait voir des toiles d'araignées qui traversaient le plafond.

\- Harry que fais-tu encore à marcher ici ? Lui demanda Hermione exaspérée par le comportement de son ami.

Le jeune brun perdu dans ses pensé n'avait pas entendu qu'il était suivi tandis qu'il parcourait comme un zombie cette maison.

\- Je pensais.

\- Arrête Harry, ressaisis-toi enfin. Sirius est mort, et te comporter comme tu le fais ne le refera pas revenir. Il est temps que tu avances.

\- Tais-toi Hermione, tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait de perdre quelqu'un. Comment peux-tu me dire ça, alors que je viens de perdre la seule famille qui me restait, lui cria Harry.

\- Si seulement tu m'avais écouté quand je te disais de prendre les leçons de Rogue au sérieux. Mais non, il a fallu que tu n'en fasses qu'à ta tête encore. A cause de ta bêtise on a failli tout y rester, dit Hermione méchamment.

\- La ferme, s'écria Harry, choqué des paroles de son amie.

\- Non Harry, il faut que tu arrêtes de foncer dans les ennuis comme tu le fais, ou jamais tu arriveras à tuer Voldemort. A te comporter comme ça, tu vas tous nous faire tuer, penses aux autres merde, cria la jeune femme.

Harry était dans une rage folle d'entendre ce que lui disait Hermione, et lui qui croyait qu'elle était son ami. Leurs cris avaient alerté les autres habitants de la maison. On pouvait voir les parents Weasley ainsi que leurs enfants, Remus était également là, même Rogue assistait aux échanges des deux adolescents.

\- Grandis un peu Harry.

\- Hermione…, essaya Molly

\- Non, il faut qu'il nous écoute une bonne fois pour toute, coupa cette dernière. Il a une mission à faire, mais le problème c'est que monsieur ne pense qu'à lui.

Harry se tourna vers Remus, il le supplia du regard de lui venir en aide mais ce dernier l'ignora. Harry remarqua que tout le monde semblait être d'accord avec ce que lui disait Hermione.

\- Alors vous aussi, vous pensez comme elle ? Vous croyez que je ne suis qu'un égoïste qui cause la mort de tout le monde ? Chuchota le jeune brun, les yeux pleins de larmes à peine contenu.

Personne ne répondit. Harry renifla, et comprit que peu importe sa vie ou bien qui il était, on attendait qu'une chose de lui : qu'il tue Voldemort.

\- Eh bien allez-vous faire foutre ! Leur cria le jeune sorcier. Je ne vous aiderez pas dans cette guerre. Après tout c'est vous qu'il l'avait commencé, c'est donc à vous de la terminer, moi je ne suis qu'une victime à qui on a tout pris. Et vous espérez que je vous aide à tuer Voldemort ? Je vous hais !

\- Tu n'es qu'un égoïste Harry s'écria Ron. Après tout ce qu'on a subie depuis qu'on te connaît, tu pourrais au moins faire le travail jusqu'au bout.

Harry se sentis trahis par ceux qu'il pensait ses amis. Il se rendit compte qu'on s'était servis de lui depuis le début. Il referma ses mains en poing, sa magie se manifestait par de grand courant d'air. On pouvait même voir des étincelles s'échapper du corps du Gryffondor. Il bouscula tout le monde et s'enfuit en courant vers l'escalier qui montait au grenier, les larmes dévalant ses joues. Il monta les marches quatre par quatre et ouvrit la porte des combles. Il bloqua ensuite la porte avec une vieille commode. Ceci fait, il regarda ce qu'il l'entourait, il y avait plein de vieilles affaires : meubles, vêtements, tableaux, vaisselles… en parcourant la grande pièce, Harry remarqua une armoire au fond. Il s'avança vers elle et ouvrit la porte. Des robes de sorciers y étaient suspendues. Harry jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui et se dit qu'au moins ici, personne ne viendrait l'y chercher. Il entra dans l'armoire et referma la porte derrière lui. Il poussa les vêtements et essaya d'aller au fond pour pouvoir s'y cacher et pleurer en paix. Et plus il avança dans l'armoire et plus il sentit que quelque chose n'était pas normal. En effet, il voulait bien croire que les meubles sorciers soient plus grands qu'ils ne semblaient au premier regard, mais de là à ce que cette armoire fasse plus de 10m de profondeur, il avait comme un léger doute. Et puis il avait aussi, ce parfum de fleur, on aurait dit celle des cerisiers, il sentait également les aiguilles de sapins. Bizarre pensait le jeune homme.  
Il s'avança encore, puis tout d'un coup il trébucha. Il ne se sentit pas atterrir sur le sol de l'armoire comme il s'y attendait mais dans l'herbe.

Attendez de l'herbe ?

Harry releva la tête, et vit qu'il était entouré de nature, il y avait de grands arbres verts, des fleurs colorées, les oiseaux chantaient répendant leur douce mélodie à travers les arbres.

Et au milieu de ce qui lui semblait être une forêt, il y avait un réverbère, diffusant une douce et belle lumière. Pourtant le soleil était haut dans le ciel et pas un nuage n'y faisait son apparition. C'était une belle journée semblable à celle qu'on aurait eu en été.

Il se releva doucement, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il c'était passé. Il venait d'entrer dans une armoire et voici qu'il se retrouvait en plein milieu d'une forêt. Ce genre de chose n'arrivait décidément qu'à lui. Il n'avait pourtant pas transplané ni même touché un portoloin, il connaissait très bien les effets, et n'avait certainement pas ressentis son estomac se tordre comme sur le point de vomir.

Il regarda tout autour de lui, rien n'indiquait le pourquoi de sa présence ici. Il continua d'observer son environnement tranquillement, et en profita pour sécher ses larmes.

Harry entendit des bruits venants des grands arbres, il s'approcha doucement et avant même d'arriver près du grand chêne, un homme surgit, chevauchant un bel étalon noir. L'homme semblait être assez grands, ses cheveux étaient noirs et lui arrivaient un tout petit peu au-dessus des épaules. Il était mince mais musclés. Et le plus important, il portait une couronne argentée, très fine, lui cerclant le front. Le cavalier s'arrêta aux côtés de Harry et descendit en brandissant une épée. La pointe effleurant la gorge du sorcier, ce dernier n'osait à peine respirer de peur de se couper contre l'arme.

\- Qui es-tu et que fais-tu ici ? demanda l'homme.

\- Je m'appelle Harry et je crois que je me suis perdu dit précipitamment Harry.

\- Personne ne vient jamais de ce côté de la forêt alors pourquoi est tu ici ?

\- On est où exactement ? Il n'y a pas de forêt à Londres.

\- Londres ? C'est impossible ! Comment a tu fais pour venir la ? Tu t'es caché dans l'armoire n'est-ce pas ?

\- Attendez, je… Je ne comprends pas, dit Harry perdu. Je… oui je suis entré dans une armoire mais elle n'était pas censée me conduire dans une forêt. Et puis vous ne m'avez toujours pas dis où est-ce qu'on est.

\- Tu te trouves à Narnia, Harry.

\- Narnia ? Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler, ça ne se trouve pas en Angleterre.

\- Non Narnia est un royaume. On pourrait dire dans un monde parallèle. Mon frère, mes deux sœurs et moi sommes les rois et reines de Narnia. Au faite je me nomme Edmund le Juste. Viens je vais te ramener au palais, Aslan saura sûrement pourquoi tu es venu jusqu'ici.

\- Aslan ? Qui est Aslan ? Demanda le Gryffondor en paniquant. Et vous êtes vraiment roi ?

\- Viens on t'expliquera tout une fois au palais, lui répondit Edmund.

L'homme remonta sur son cheval et tendis une main à Harry, celui-ci hésita à la prendre. Dans quel pétrin s'était-il encore fourré, qu'est ce qui lui disait que ce prétendu roi n'allait pas le tuer. Et puis Narnia, un monde parallèle ? Il aurait su si cela existait quand même.

Edmund soupira face à l'hésitation du jeune homme. Il se pencha et entoura la taille de Harry de son bras et le souleva pour l'installer devant lui sur le cheval

\- Heeeeh, reposez-moi immédiatement.

Harry se débattit mais le roi le maîtrisa facilement et parti au galop en direction de Cair Paravel. Durant la longue chevauchée. Edmund dû faire attention à Harry car celui-ci n'avait qu'une seule envie: celle de fuir. Après tout, l'enlèvement n'était pas quelque chose de nouveau pour le survivant et qui dit enlèvement dit mort ou souffrance derrière. C'est donc avec plaisir et grand soulagement pour le roi, mais avec peur pour Harry, qu'ils arrivèrent dans la cour du château.

Edmund descendit de sa monture et pris Harry par la taille pour le déposer à terre avec lui. Puis lui saisissant le bras, il marcha en direction de la grande porte ne prêtant pas attention aux salutations des personnes qu'il pouvait croiser. Ils traversèrent un dédale de couloirs et arrivèrent enfin dans la salle des trônes. En poussant la grande porte, il vit que Peter, Susan et Lucy s'y trouvaient et le plus étonnant pour lui fut de voir qu'Aslan était aussi présent. Mais venant du Lion, il fallait s'attendre à tout, après tout il n'était pas le grand sage pour rien.

A son arrivé ton le monde se retourna pour voir qui avait ouvert la porte avec fracas. Peter s'étonna de le voir accompagné, quand à Susan, elle le fusillait du regard. Sans doute à cause des protestations que Harry poussait. Ce dernier essayait par tous les moyens de se libérer.

\- Edmund, est-ce là des manières pour rentrer dans cette salle. Et lâche ce garçon, ne vois-tu pas que tu lui fais mal ? Dit Susan.

\- Qui est-ce Edmund, demanda son frère.

\- Je l'ai trouvé près du réverbère. Il prétend venir de Londres et d'être entré dans l'armoire, expliqua Edmund.

\- Lâchez-moi, vous me faites mal, cria Harry. Et je m'appelle Harry, d'ailleurs je ne prétends rien du tout.

Parmi tous ces cris, plus personnes n'arrivaient à s'entendre, il fallut l'intervention d'Aslan pour que tout le monde se calme.

\- Calmez-vous mes enfants. Ne voyez-vous pas que c'est là des comportements indignes pour des rois et des reines ? Laissez-vous parler, les sermonna gentiment le Lion.

\- Où est-ce que je suis demanda Harry.

\- Tu te trouves au palais Cair Paravel, à Narnia, l'informa Peter.

\- Je sais, ce dégénéré m'a dit qu'on se trouvait à Narnia mais le problème c'est que je n'ai jamais entendu parler de Narnia. Alors j''aimerais savoir pourquoi en ce moment même, je ne me trouve pas dans l'armoire ou je m'étais caché à Londres, dit le sorcier hystérique.

La magie commença à faire des étincelles autour de Harry. Il la sentait qui commençait à lui échapper, et s'il ne se maîtrisait pas vite, on devra refaire la décoration de toute la salle et racheter des vitres en remplacement de celles qui allaient exploser.

Edmund s'écarta bien vite de lui, en voyant la magie sortir du corps du Gryffondor . Aslan s'avança doucement vers le jeune homme en détresse, et dans une démarche pleine de grâce et en même temps sauvage, il souffla sur le visage du sorcier. Ce dernier sentis une vague de bien être se propager dans tout son corps.

\- Que m'avez-vous fait ?

\- J'ai utilisé la magie pour calmer ton corps et ton esprit. Tu étais pris dans une tempête de sentiments qui causait du mal à ta magie et à toi, expliqua Aslan.

\- Sa magie s'exclamèrent en même temps les quatre frères et sœurs

\- Mais comment est-ce possible ? Reprit Lucy.

\- Chaque question à la fois. Dit moi jeune fils d'Adam, que viens-tu donc faire dans notre monde ? Ta venue n'était pas prévue.

\- Croyez-moi, je n'ai voulu en aucun cas venir à Narnia, tout ce que je voulais s'était trouvez un endroit pour pleurer en paix. Je me suis réfugié dans une armoire dans le grenier, à square Grimmaurd. C'est en entrant dans l'armoire que je me suis retrouvé ici, et que je suis tombé sur lui.

A ces mots, Harry jeta un regard noir à Edmund. Il ne lui pardonnait pas son comportement vis-à-vis de lui.

\- Tu n'avais qu'à me suivre sans discuter, lui dit Edmund.

\- Et pourquoi je l'aurais fait ? Tu te prends pour qui, Dieu ?

\- Je suis Roi, et tu me dois le respect, grogna le roi.

\- Roi de mon cul surtout. Faudrait arrêter de prendre ses désirs pour des réalités, rétorqua le Gryffondor.

\- Ça suffit, s'écria Lucy qui en avait marre de leurs disputes.

Les deux garçons s'arrêtèrent brusquement de se crier l'un sur l'autre. Durant cette dispute, Harry avait sorti sa baguette et la pointait sur Edmund, quand à l'homme, il avait sa main sur la poignée de son épée, et hésitait à la sortir pour faire taire une bonne fois pour tout ce jeune homme qui lui manquait de respect.

Peter s'approcha de son frère et il lui saisit le bras pour le tirer le plus loin possible du Gryffondor qui le mettait hors de lui. Aslan resta près d'Harry et surveillait les deux garçons, afin que l'un ne décide pas de sauter sur l'autre pour régler leurs différends.

\- Edmund calme toi, d'habitude tu t'emportes pas ainsi, qu'est ce qui te prends, lui reprocha sa sœur Susan.

\- C'est lui ! Depuis qu'il est arrivé à Narnia, je perds mon sang froid.

\- Tu dois le perdre assez souvent, ricana Harry.

\- Arrêtez ou j'en prends un pour assommer l'autre avec, s'exclama Lucy, qui commençait à avoir la migraine face à leurs cris.

\- Bon maintenant que vous vous êtes calmé, j'aimerais savoir comment il a pu venir à Narnia. L'armoire ne se trouve pourtant pas à Londres ? Interrogea Peter.

\- Il n'y a pas qu'un seul passage pour venir jusqu'ici Peter dit Aslan. Ils sont nombreux et se situent partout. Mais il est cependant très étonnant que le jeune Harry est pu venir jusqu'ici. Les passages vers Narnia ne s'ouvre que si le royaume a besoin de quelqu'un ou alors il faut que la personne est une envie très profonde d'échapper à sa vie. Et comme Narnia est en paix, je peux donc déduire que c'est toi qui a besoin d'aide, fit Aslan en se retournant vers Harry.

\- Je n'ai besoin de personne, rétorqua ce dernier les bras croisés.

\- C'est sans doute à cause de la guerre Aslan. Après tous les allemands n'arrêtaient pas de bombarder Londres au moment où on est rentré dans l'armoire, proposa Peter.

\- Les allemands ? Mais nous ne sommes plus en guerre avec eux depuis la fin de la seconde guerre mondiale. Elle a pris fin en 1945, dit Harry interloqué par les propos de Peter.

\- C'est impossible, on est parti en 1942, répondit Susan.

\- A quelle année étais tu avant de venir ici, demanda l'autre sœur.

\- On était le 18 août 1996.

\- Comment 54 ans ont pu s'écouler ? Aslan vous nous avez dit que le temps était comme suspendu là-bas, et que si on n'y retournait, il y aurait à peine quelques secondes d'écoulées.

\- Mon cher Edmund, les mondes sont nombreux, tout comme les époques. Si vous deviez reprendre le passage aujourd'hui tous ensembles vous n'arriveriez pas dans la même époque. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment vous expliquer ceci, mais il existe une sorte de temps intemporelle si je puis dire, avec plusieurs réalités possibles.

\- D'accord, lui il vient de 1996 et nous de 1942, c'est tout à fait normal, ironisa le jeune frère.

\- Lui à un prénom, je m'appelle Harry, ce n'est pas compliqué à retenir.

\- Je n'en fiche gamin.

\- Non mais la politesse tu connais ? Et je ne suis certainement pas un gamin, j'ai 16 ans.

\- Content de la savoir mais je n'en ai toujours rien à faire.  
Harry voulut sauter sur Edmund pour lui casser la figure mais Lucy vint se mettre en face de lui. Les mains sur les hanches, le dos droit et la fureur émanant de corps, lui fit renoncer à l'idée.

\- Bon vu que ce n'est donc pas la guerre la cause de sa venue ici, qu'est-ce alors ? Demanda Susan.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit qu'il n'y avait pas la guerre.

\- Mais tu as dit à l'instant que la guerre avait cessé en 1945, si je me trompe, dit Lucy.

\- Oui en effet, avec les allemands. Mais il y a une autre guerre qui à commencer, il y 1 ans. Une guerre entre les sorciers et Voldemort, expliqua le jeune homme.

\- Volde quoi ? Demanda Peter

\- Des sorciers, cria en même temps Lucy.

\- Génial, après le fait que lui vient de 1996, c'est aux tours des sorciers, et en guerre en plus. Tu ne veux pas nous annoncer que l'Angleterre est devenu une république peut-être ? Ironisa Edmund

\- Non c'est toujours une monarchie. Vous avez bien voyagé d'un monde à l'autre, alors pourquoi n'existerait-il pas des sorciers ?

\- Les sorciers sont maléfiques, on a du mal à tuer la Sorcière blanche, informa Peter. Si en plus il faut combattre toute une armée.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que cette guerre vous concerne mes enfants, leur dit Aslan. N'oubliez pas, elle a lieu à l'époque de Harry. Dis-moi en plus sur cette guerre car je crois qu'elle est effectivement la cause de ta venue.

\- Je n'ai guère envie d'en parler, surtout qu'elle ne vous concerne pas d'après ce que j'ai compris.

\- Tu viens de débarquer à Narnia alors que ce n'était pas prévu et tu refuses d'expliquer pourquoi il y à la guerre chez toi. Tu te moques de nous ? Dit Edmund, choqué par l'audace du garçon.

\- Ce ne sont pas vos affaires, je ne veux pas en parler, c'est mon droit, dit Harry

Non il ne voulait pas en parler, il ne voulait pas évoquer cette guerre. Car en parler voulait dire, parler de la prophétie, de Voldemort, de ses parents, des morts, de son petit ami et de la mort de Sirius. Il ne voulait pas se souvenir, tout ce qu'il souhaitait s'était oublier. Oublier ses souvenirs, la douleur qui lui écrasait le cœur. Tout en pensant à cela, Harry s'avança vers les fenêtres et regarda l'horizon. Tout était vert, les terres semblaient s'étendre à des kilomètres devant le château, il pouvait même apercevoir des villages, avec ses petites chaumières. En bas dans la cour, il y avait des gens qui entraient et sortaient, certains accompagné d'animaux, d'autres de charrettes remplis de bricoles ou biens ou bien de légumes. Il posa la main sur la fenêtre, il désirait tellement être comme ses gens, vivre une vie banale, se promenant où bon leur semblait. Il enviait cette petite fille qui jouait à la balle près de l'enclos aux moutons, ou bien ce garde qui discutait tranquillement avec ce garçon d'écurie, tous deux riaient. Perdu dans ce qu'il voyait il ne vit pas Aslan s'approcher de lui, ni sentit sa crinière caresser son épaule et son cou.

Il sursauta cependant quand il entendit les mots qu'Aslan lui dirent à l'oreille.

\- Une guerre n'est jamais facile mais vouloir oublier les souvenirs que celle-ci peut causer n'est pas le moyen d'avancer dans la vie.

\- Qui vous dit que j'ai envie d'avancer murmura Harry, les yeux brillant de larmes. Cette guerre m'a tout pris, il ne me reste plus rien, si ce n'est que la douleur et le vide qu'elle a engendré.

\- Pourquoi ne nous dirait tu pas pourquoi il y a une guerre entre les sorciers demanda la douce Lucy.

\- En quoi cela vous concerne ? Vous n'êtes même pas des sorciers ou autres créatures magiques.

\- Peut-être mais c'est aussi notre monde après tout. Qui nous dit que si on retourne à notre époque, on ne tombera pas dans cette guerre également, lui dit gentiment Susan.

\- Si vous y tenez, soupira Harry. Il existe une autre société intégrée au monde que vous connaissez, seulement personne ne le sait car c'est un secret. Il existe des sorciers et toutes les créatures magiques et mythiques aussi. Malheureusement comme dans toute société, il y a des opinions différentes. Un mage noir du nom de Voldemort voulait exterminer tous les moldus, se sont les personnes sans pourvoir magiques, et tous les né-moldus. Il y a eu une 1ère guerre, qui a commencé dans les années 70 et elle a pris fin le 31 octobres 1981, puis une 2ème qui a repris le 24 juin 1995. Voldemort a recruté énormément de sorciers, pour la plus part des sangs purs, qui avaient les même idées que lui. Ils se battent contre le camp adversaire, le camp de la lumière, qui eux prônent la liberté pour tous. Voldemort a était tué une première fois, mais ses partisans l'ont ressuscité, et la guerre a donc repris ainsi que les morts. Mes parents ont été tués durant la première guerre.

\- C'est horrible, je suis navrée, dit Lucy.

\- Pourquoi ? De toute façon tu ne les connaissais pas, rétorqua Harry

\- Comment les modus, c'est ça, demanda Peter, puis repris quand Harry hocha la tête. Comment le reste du monde ne voit pas ce qui ce passe ? S'il y a des morts, quelqu'un doit forcément le remarquer.

\- Non car le monde magique fait passer chaque accident pour des faits divers ou alors des actes terroristes. Et puis sinon il lance des oubliettes sur les personnes qui savent quelque chose, ce sont des sortilèges qui effacent une partie de la mémoire.

\- Tu ne nous dis pas tout jeune fils d'Adam, n'est-ce pas, dit Aslan qui avait écouté tranquillement ce que disait le jeune sorcier.

\- Vous ne croyez pas que c'est déjà assez comme ça ? Que voulez-vous d'autres, demanda Harry s'entourant de ses bras pour trouver un peu de chaleur.

\- La vérité ça serait bien tu ne penses pas ? murmura Lucy

\- Il n'y a rien d'autres à dire, dit le garçon en voulant plus qu'on l'interroge.

\- Mon enfant, taire ce qui te ronge ne te fera que du mal. Tu dois en parler si tu espères vivre une vie heureuse, dit le Lion plein de sagesse.

\- Mais je ne veux pas vivre ! Vous ne comprenez donc rien, demanda Harry en les regardant, les larmes dévalant ses joues. Je veux en finir avec ses souvenirs, je veux les rejoindre et que la douleur cesse. Je veux être auprès de ma famille.

Lucy vint aux côtés d'Harry, elle le prit dans ses bras et essaya de le consoler. Harry ferma les yeux et mis sa tête dans le coup de cette femme. Son étreinte n'était pas comme celle de Mme Weasley, étouffante au point où on se demandait si on allait y survivre, mais plutôt comme celle qu'aurait eue sa mère si elle avait survécu à Voldemort. Harry se sentis apaisé pour la première fois depuis la mort de Sirius, comme un enfant qui se faisait réconforter. Cela était bon mais ça ne soulageait pas la tristesse et le désespoir de son cœur. Lucy murmurait des paroles réconfortantes à l'oreille du jeune homme, Harry n'y prêtait pas attention.

\- Harry il ne faut pas souhaiter la mort, elle arrive bien assez vite comme ça. Et tu ne respectes pas les personnes qui sont mortes en faisant en agissant ainsi.

Harry se dégagea des bras de Lucy et lança un regard noir emplis de colère et de haine au Lion. Il lui hurla dessus.

\- Quand savez-vous de la mort et même de ma vie ? Toute ma vie, on a fait des choix pour moi, on m'a manipulé depuis que je suis né, mon existence entière est une farce. Parce qu'une prophétie a annoncé m'a venu et l'espoir de tuer le mage, mes parents ont été assassinés. On m'a laissé dans une famille de moldus qui m'ont maltraité, affamé, m'enfermant dans un placard car j'étais à leurs yeux un monstre, une abomination qui ne méritait pas d'être aimée. Depuis que je connais l'existence du monde magique, dès l'âge de 11 ans chaque année j'ai dû affronter Voldemort. Mon petit ami c'est fait assassiné devant mes yeux, j'ai perdu mon parrain il y 2 mois à peine, ceux que je prenais pour mes amis m'ont trahis. Il ne me reste plus rien et même ma vie je dois la sacrifier pour le reste du monde. Et alors quoi ? Vous me refusez le repos, ce repos que j'ai tant mérité ! Vous ne valez pas mieux que les autres !

Harry était dans une fureur noire, sa magie lui échappait. Les verres des fenêtres commençaient à vibrer puis certaines éclatèrent. A cette explosion, la famille Pevensie s'écartèrent des fenêtres et se protégèrent de leurs bras. Peter pris Lucy dans ses bras et la recouvrit de son corps. Seul Aslan ne bougea pas de là où il se situait, les bouts de verres ne l'atteignaient pas comme si il y avait une sorte de bouclier défensif autour de lui. Harry n'arrivait plus à se contrôler, il ne maîtrisait plus rien même les coupures que lui causèrent le verre ne le détourna pas de son désespoir. Une fois les fenêtres cassées, il y a eu une grande bourraque dans la salle des trônes, la magie tourbillonnait tout autour du sorcier. Harry hurlait de douleur, celle d'avoir perdu Sirius, Cédric, ses parents, il hurlait son enfance perdu, son innocence bafouée, la trahison de ses prétendus amis. Il hurlait de douleur face à sa magie qui ne lui répondait plus, elle était comme sauvage, ou bien comme si elle était devenu une entité à part entière.

Si quelqu'un n'agissait pas très vite, le jeune homme risquait d'y laisser la vie. Edmund se releva et ses frères et ses sœurs en faisaient pareil. Susan voulu s'approcher de Harry afin de mettre un terme à ceci mais elle ne put le toucher, se prenant un coup de décharge magique qui la projeta aux murs. Elle frappa violemment le mur et retomba à terre, évanouit. Le corps du sorcier se mit à léviter dans les airs.

\- Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ? Aslan faites quelque chose, il risque de se tuer et nous avec, hurla la jeune Lucy.

Aslan, poussa un rugissement, et comme par magie la tempête de vent se calma, la magie s'évanouit et le corps de Harry resta quelques secondes dans le vide avant de retomber brusquement. Edmund rattrapa de justesse, le corps de celui-ci mais au lieu d'avoir un humain comme il s'y attendait, il avait aux creux de ses bras un labrador noir. Il resta abasourdit de la vision qu'il avait et se retourna vers les autres afin d'avoir quelques explications.

\- Je …. Il …. Un chien transformé….., balbutia Edmund

\- C'est Harry demanda sa sœur Lucy

\- Oui mais je ne comprends pas ce qui s'est passé, dit Peter

\- Il arrive que certaines personnes puissent se transformer en animal, expliqua Aslan. Et je crois bien que notre jeune Harry ici présent à ce don.

Edmund s'était agenouillé par terre et avait placé le corps du chien sur ses genoux. Il caressait le pelage et remarqua à quel point Harry était maigre. On pouvait sentir chaque côtes, et une personne aurait pu dire que le propriétaire du chien le maltraitait vu la maigreur de l'animal. Edmund se promettait qu'il ferait manger Harry dès que ce dernier se réveillerait. Pas question qu'il continu à s'affamer comme il le faisait. Vouloir mourir est une chose mais refuser de manger en est une autre, et foi de Pevensie, il ne laisserait pas continuer dans cette direction tant qu'il aurait son mot à dire.

\- Combien de temps va-t-il rester dans cet état-là questionna Peter.

\- Je ne le sais pas mon enfant. Il a dépensé une bonne partie de sa magie, et il faut qu'elle se reconstruise. De plus il faut que lui veuille aussi se rétablir, comme vous l'avez entendu, il ne veut plus vivre. Cela se comprend après la vie qu'il a eue.

\- Alors on n'a plus qu'à attendre dit Edmund

\- En effet, il faut laissez au temps, le temps de guérir les blessures. Tous ce que vous pouvez faire en attendant, c'est le veillez et lui parler. Et quand il se réveillera, l'aider à surpasser son passé et à réapprendre à vivre.

\- On sera là, Aslan, on vous le promet, jura Lucy.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, je serais là pour t'aider, murmura Edmund à l'oreille du labrador, en le caressant.

* * *

 ** **5 semaines plus tard****

Le château grouillait de personnes, en effet, Cair Paravel allait recevoir d'ici une quinzaine de jours la délégation des nains et des centaures pour signer un traité sur le commerce. Et il restait beaucoup de choses à préparer, les serviteurs réglaient les derniers détails dans les chambres qui allaient accueillir les invités. Quant aux cuisiniers, c'était la fin du monde, certains criaient car il ne retrouvait pas ses épices, un autre faisait pleurer une femme pour la neuvième fois de la journée et on n'était qu'en fin de matinée, un autre cherchait où pouvait bien être sa louche adorée. Enfin bref, les cuisines étaient un endroit à éviter si on ne voulait pas finir sourd ou en larmes comme cette pauvre femme qui jurait que c'était la dernière fois qu'elle mettait les pieds au palais. Même les rois et les reines s'y mettaient : Peter trouvait toujours quelque chose à dire sur son armure d'apparat et son épée, d'après lui elles n'étaient pas assez brillantes ; Susan refusait de porter la robe qu'elle avait fait faire pour l'occasion, ne la trouvant plus à son goût ; quand à Lucy, elle faisait tourner en bourriques les pauvres serviteurs dans la salle de réception, les fessant sans cesse changer de décoration dès que l'envie lui en prenait. C'était à devenir fou.

Seule une pièce du château échappait à cette folie, elle était située au quatrième étage dans la tour ouest du château, là où se situaient les appartements des rois et reines. C'est dans une de ces chambres, que se trouvait le roi Edmund. Celui-ci était assis dans un fauteuil près d'un lit à baldaquin, en bois de sapin, les rideaux d'un beau vert pâle étaient tiré tout le long du lit et seul le coté où se tenait le roi était ouvert. Dans le lit, était allongé un beau jeune homme, ses cheveux étaient noirs, mais pas comme ceux d'Edmund, qui eux se rapprochait plus de la couleur du charbon. Non ceux du jeune homme étaient moins noirs que cela, et ils brillaient. La peau du bel endormi, était pâle comme si il n'avait pas vu le soleil depuis des années, un peu malade. Et si on avait pu voir ses yeux, on aurait su qu'ils étaient verts, encore plus verts et plus brillants que des émeraudes mais le jeune homme dormait et personne ne pouvait voir la couleur de ses yeux si incroyables et magnifiques.

Edmund veillait le garçon depuis maintenant 5 semaines et aucune amélioration n'était à noter, il ne s'était pas réveillé une seule fois depuis qu'il l'avait amené dans cette chambre. Biens sur il y avait quand même eu des progrès, du moins, au moins un qui avait de l'importance. En effet Harry s'était retransformé en humain 11 jours après son arrivé à Narnia. Edmund avait été surpris de voir le chien se métamorphoser car cela ne se faisait pas d'un coup, mais progressivement. Le roi pu donc voir étape après étape la transformation. Depuis, il attendait que Harry se réveille, il restait là toutes les journées et passait même quelques nuits à dormir dans le fauteuil, dans l'espoir d'être là au moment où Harry se réveillerait. Peter et ses sœurs ne comprenaient pas pourquoi il passait autant de temps, enfermé dans cette chambre alors qu'il adorait chevaucher son fidèle destrier et parcourir les terres de Narnia. Non, ils ne comprenaient pas, et à vrai dire, lui non plus ne comprenait pas trop pourquoi il restait aux côtés du jeune sorcier. Après tout dès qu'il l'avait rencontré, ils s'étaient toute de suite engueulés au point de presque en venir aux mains. Il ne savait peut être pas pourquoi il restait là mais il y ressentait au plus profond de son être que c'était à côté de Harry que devais être sa place. Il y avait comme une sorte de lien qui s'était créée au moment où il l'avait rattrapé dans les bras.

Son cœur s'était fissuré quand il avait entendu le récit du jeune homme, il comprenait pourquoi ce dernier ne voulait pas évoquer cette guerre qui avait lieu dans son monde. Perdre ses parents était déjà quelque chose d'affreux mais voir mourir son petit ami puis son parrain en plus, devait être encore plus atroce. Car finalement il ne restait plus que lui, seul contre le reste des sorciers, d'un côté ceux qui avaient causé la mort de toutes les personnes qu'il aimait et de l'autre ceux qui l'avaient trahie et le manipulaient. Il comprenait que Harry veuille mourir pour mettre fin à son calvaire. En effet à quoi bon vivre quand vous savez que ce qui fait votre bonheur vous sera arraché ?

Mais ce qui avait brisé le cœur d'Edmund, c'était les larmes du sorcier. Il aurait voulu les effacer, et ne plus y lire le désespoir dans ce beau regard vert. Il voulait que Harry puisse connaître le bonheur, et s'il mettait un jour la main sur ces foutus sorciers, ils subiraient sa colère pour avoir réduit en miette la vie du sorcier. Le roi s'était fait la promesse que le jeune homme ne connaîtrait plus jamais pareil cauchemar, que cette vie d'injustice en était fini, que maintenant il ferait tout pour voir le garçon sourire et qui sait peut-être même rire. Ces yeux verts si beaux, devaient rayonnés quand ils s'illuminaient de joie, et Edmund avait hâte de les voir.

C'est perdu dans ses pensées, qu'il entendit un bruit venant du lit. Sursautant et se levant du fauteuil dans lequel il passait ses journées, le roi s'approcha du lit et vit Harry gémir et remuer dans les draps. Il posa sa main sur le front du jeune homme et remarqua qu'il était chaud, sans doute était-ce là un contre coup de la crise qu'avait eu Harry. Ce dernier continua de bouger, ces paupières clignèrent quelques instants avant de s'ouvrir, ses yeux verts rencontrèrent ceux noirs du roi. Harry voulu se lever, mais après des semaines passés dans le coma, les forces lui manquèrent et il s'effondra dans le lit. Edmund vint alors l'aider à s'asseoir, le dos calé contre les nombreux coussins peuplant le lit.

\- Merci, dit Harry d'une voix rauque.

Sa gorge lui faisait mal, il la sentait sec. Le Gryffondor se demandait depuis combien de temps il s'était évanouit pour être aussi faible que cela.

\- Attends un peu avant de parler, dit Edmund, et lui tendant un verre d'eau, il continua. Voici de l'eau, cela apaisera ta gorge. Tu viens de passer plus d'un mois dans le coma, c'est normal que tu sois aussi faible.

Harry prit et but le verre d'eau que lui tendait Edmund et le remercia de nouveau pour son aide.

\- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Tu as perdu le contrôle de ta magie, on aurait dit qu'elle s'en prenait à toi, vu comment tu hurlais de douleur. D'ailleurs tu as refait la déco de toute la salle. Tu sais il fallait nous le dire si cette décoration ne te plaisait pas, pas besoin de tout détruire, se moqua Edmund

\- Je suis désolé, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. J'espère que je n'ai fait de mal à personne.

\- Non, ne t'inquiète pas, il y a juste eu quelques coupures, rien de bien méchant. Ah, et tu as aussi assommé ma sœur Susan, mais bon je te comprends elle peut très vite devenir chiante donc je ne t'en veux pas du tout.

\- Je ne voulais pas faire ça, oohh je suis sincèrement désolé.

\- Du calme, il n'y a eu pas eu de dégâts et c'est ce qui compte. Enfin à part toi, tu nous as fait une belle frayeur en te transformant en chien. On ne savait pas si tu allais redevenir humain et même si tu allais te réveiller. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

En l'entendant évoquer qu'il s'était métamorphosé en chien, Harry tourna la tête et eu les larmes aux yeux. Il ne voulait pas entendre parler de chien, cela le faisait trop souffrir. Quand il avait appris que son animagus était un labrador comme son parrain, il avait été heureux car c'était là une belle preuve d'amour. Il se rappelait encore de la joie qu'avait eue Sirius quand il s'était métamorphosé la première fois, il avait passé des heures à jouer avec lui et à le caresser, et quand il était redevenu lui-même, il l'avait pris dans ses bras et avait versé des larmes en lui disant qu'il était fier de son filleul. Mais depuis la mort de Sirius en juin dernier, il ne s'était plus transformé, il ne voulait pas voir son reflet dans une vitre ou un miroir, car il aurait cru voir alors le reflet de Sirius.

Edmund remarqua la tristesse du brun, il s'assit sur les couvertures, à ses côtés. Et il prit son menton pour le tourner vers lui, le jeune sorcier se laissa faire. Le roi eu un coup au cœur en voyant les larmes coulées le long de ses joues. Il porta l'autre main à son visage et les effacèrent, tout en le fixant de ses yeux onyx. Harry se sentis mal à l'aise face à l'examen du roi et voulu se dégager mais le prise se resserrait. Ne le lâchant pas, Edmund s'interrogèrent sur la soudaine tristesse du beau jeune homme.

\- Pourquoi es-tu devenu triste tout d'un coup ? Est-ce à cause de ce que je t'ai dit sur ma sœur ?

\- Non, murmura Harry

\- Alors quoi ?

\- Mon parrain était un animagus lui aussi, il pouvait se transformer en labrador noir. Cela me rend triste car je ne voulais pas me transformer en chien, sachant que j'étais le portrait exacte de Sirius.

\- Tu sais, plutôt que d'être triste, tu devrais être fier de pouvoir te transformer comme ton parrain, lui conseilla l'homme. Je vois là un bel hommage, et je suis sûr que tu sens plus près de lui quand tu es en labrador.

\- Sans doute mais je n'arrive pas à dépasser mon chagrin, j'y pense sans cesse. C'est de ma faute s'il est mort, je n'ai pas su voir que c'était un piège, pleura Harry

\- Chut, je suis sûr que ce n'est pas de ta faute, dit Edmund en lui lâchant le menton.

Il monta sur le lit et prit Harry dans ses bras pour le consoler. Ça lui faisait mal de savoir que le jeune garçon se croyait la cause de la mort de son parrain. Il savait que ce n'était pas vrai, et même en ne sachant pas toute l'histoire, il était sûr que le sorcier avait dû vouloir tout faire pour sauver la personne qui lui était si chère au cœur. Au vu de son comportement et à son histoire, Edmund comprit qu'il devait avoir une piètre opinion de lui et se sentir responsable de la mort de toute sa famille.

Un instant surpris par le geste d'Edmund, Harry se tendis mais il se laissa faire très vite quand le roi se mit à lui chuchoter des paroles douces à son oreille. Son esprit se calma peu à peu, et ses larmes se tarirent après de longues minutes à pleurer dans le cou d'Edmund. Il se senti lasse, après cette crise de larmes et était fatigué, le roi donc se détacha de lui et le rallongea en douceur dans le lit, prenant garde à bien le recouvrir de la couverture qui avait été rejeté au bout du lit. Ainsi fait, le roi se leva du lit et parti dans l'attention de laisser le jeune sorcier se reposer mais Harry attrapa une de ses mains. Surprit, il se retourna vers lui et vit dans les yeux verts du garçon, une prière.

\- Reste. S'il te plaît, demanda Harry d'une petite voix semblable à un petit garçon.

\- D'accord.

Edmund se ressaya alors dans le fauteuil, en gardant bien la main dans la sienne comme pour lui dire qu'il était là, qu'il veillait sur lui.

\- Dors, je reste ici.

\- Merci.

Harry, se sentant protégé, se rendormis tranquillement en serrant la main du roi.

* * *

 **Quelques jours plus tard**

Lucy rentra comme une tornade dans la chambre de son frère, Edmund, le faisant sursauter de frayeur quand il entendit sa porte s'ouvrir avec fracas. Celui-ci était en train de se préparer pour le bal de ce soir qui allait accueillir la délégation des nains et des centaures, et il n'avait certainement pas de temps à accorder à sa sœur, surtout que depuis quelques jours celle-ci était infernal, encore pire que sa sœur Susan, c'était pour dire.

\- Que veux-tu encore Lucy ? Si c'est pour me dire que la décoration n'est pas finie, ou bien même que les cuisiniers n'ont plus de lapins pour le dîner de ce soir, je t'arrête toute de suite : je m'en fiche royalement. Tu régleras ça avec Peter, je n'ai pas le temps pour des gamineries de ce genre, dit très vite Edmund pour mettre les choses au point avec sa sœur.

\- Que tu es bien râleur mon frère ce soir. Serait-ce parce que tu vas au bal avec le beau et ravissant Harry ? Se moqua gentiment sa sœur. Il ne me semblait pas que tu avais autant d'état d'âmes quand tu invitais, Philippe, ou Roland, le garçon d'écurie. Il n'y avait pas aussi ce prince venu de Calormen ? Tu sais cet homme avec des cheveux de couleur or ?

\- Ça suffit, veux-tu bien arrêter ? S'énerva Edmund. Je ne suis pas stressé, loin de là. Je suis juste un peu inquiet, après tout il a perdu son compagnon il y a pas si longtemps que ça. Qui me dit que j'ai une chance avec lui, demanda le roi en se retournant vers elle, les mains tremblantes.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, il a bien accepté, non ? Dit cette dernière.

\- Si mais…

\- Alors c'est qu'il est n'est pas insensible à ton charme. Il est peut-être plus jeune que toi mais il est loin d'être bête, il sait très bien à quoi s'attendre en acceptant de t'accompagner au bal. Il n'est sûrement pas prêt à avoir une relation plus poussée mais rien ne t'empêche de le courtiser. Regarde, il sourit quand il te voit, certes on ne pourrait guère éclairer le château avec mais c'est déjà beaucoup mieux que les larmes auxquelles on a eu le droit, tu ne crois pas ?

\- Si, tu as raison Lucy, c'est déjà pas mal. J'ai juste peur d'aller trop vite et de le faire fuir. Il y a quelque chose qui m'attire en lui, je ne sais pas quoi. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je me sens bien en sa présence.

\- Alors c'est l'essentiel, affirma-t-elle.

Tout en discutant, Lucy aidait son frère à se préparer pour le bal de ce soir, elle réajustait la tunique pour que celle-ci tombe bien le long du corps d'Edmund. Il avait choisi de porter une tunique grise, entourée d'une ceinture de cuir sur laquelle était accrochée son épée. Vêtu d'un pantalon de cuir et de bottes montantes, le roi était magnifique. Il portait également la couronne qu'il avait reçu d'Aslan au moment où ils avaient été sacrés ses frères et sœurs. Il ne la mettait que lors des grandes occasions, la trouvant bien trop imposante, et préférant celle qui portait les autres jours.

Il avait hâte d'aller chercher Harry dans sa chambre et de l'amener à la soirée, ça ne serait pas la première fois qu'il serait accompagné d'un homme, le peuple étant au courant de son penchant pour la gent masculine. Mais là c'était différent, ça n'était pas juste un simple flirt, c'était plus que cela. Il espérait qu'un avenir était possible entre Harry et lui, il ne voulait pas juste passer quelques temps en sa compagnie et lui dire au revoir quand il n'y aurait plus de désir entre eux. Il désirait tellement plus, que cela lui faisait peur par moment. Il avait passé ces derniers jours en sa compagnie, ils discutaient tous deux : de la vie à Narnia, du monde magique pour Harry, de leurs rêves et de leurs espoirs, du moins pour Edmund car Harry avait définitivement fait une croix sur son avenir. Ça avait été d'ailleurs leur principal centre de discussion, Edmund avait tout fait pour encourager et redonner envie au sorcier, le goût de vivre mais cela ne se faisait pas en un clin d'œil. Comme l'avait fait remarqué Lucy, Harry ne passait plus autant de temps à pleurer, il avait de temps en temps encore des moments de tristesse et ça, le roi le comprenait bien. On ne pouvait pas effacer 16 ans de malheur du jour au lendemain mais il y avait eu quelques améliorations cependant. A force de discuter, Edmund avait fini par en apprendre un peu plus sur la vie du sorcier, comment on l'avait mis au centre d'une guerre pour la seule raison, qu'une voyante en avait décidé ainsi. C'est donc en parlant qu'il redonna un peu de confiance en Harry, et chaque matin il allait le chercher dans sa chambre et partait ensuite se promener sur les terres de Narnia. Cela l'avait d'ailleurs fortement amusé de voir les réactions du garçon quand celui-ci était monté sur un cheval, il revoyait encore sa tête et sa marche digne d'un pingouin quand ils étaient rentrés de leur ballade. Harry grogna après lui, en lui disant qu'on n'avait pas idée de voyager à cheval, qu'au moins en balais ou en hippogriffe c'était confortable et ça allait beaucoup plus vite. Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas apprécié qu'Edmund se moque de lui en le voyant marcher pleins de courbatures, et le roi en avait pris pour son grade quand il reçut un sortilège du sorcier qui s'était fait un malin plaisir de lui faire prendre une douche froide. Il n'y avait pas à dire mais prendre une douche en pleine automne, ça n'était pas conseillé si on ne voulait pas attraper un rhume.

Une fois prêt et avec l'accord de sa sœur, Edmund sortit de ses appartements pour aller en direction de la chambre du jeune sorcier. Il espérait que ce dernier n'avait pas changé d'avis pour l'accompagner au bal. Une fois arrivé devant la porte, il hésita à toquer, puis prenant son courage à deux mains il frappa à la porte. Les quelques secondes qui suivirent fut les plus longues de sa vie et il soupira de bonheur quand celle-ci s'ouvrit.

Il resta ébahit devant la vision qui venait d'apparaître. En effet, il reconnut difficilement l'homme devant lui, le trouvant totalement changé. Pour l'occasion, Harry avait revêtu une chemise noire et d'un pantalon noir qui le serrait bien où il fallait, et portait la traditionnelle robe de sorcier. Celle-ci était d'un beau bleu nuit brodés de fils de couleur vert émeraudes, faisant ressortir ses yeux verts. La robe était ouverte et frôlait ses mollets, sur les manches étaient dessinés des arabesques fort jolies, et quand Harry l'invita à rentrer et puis se retourna, Edmund vit dans le dos du sorcier l'emblème de la famille Potter, un griffons tenant dans sa bouche une tulipe rouge. Il avait le souffle coupé en regardant Harry et du même penser à respirer. Le jeune homme se moqua gentiment d'ailleurs du roi, en le voyant ainsi, incapable de dire un mot

\- Eh bien, est-ce ma tenue qui te choque, au point d'en perdre tes mots ? Taquina Harry

\- Choqué non, mais ébloui oui. Tu es magnifique comme cela Harry

Ce dernier rougit fortement au compliment du roi, et pensait que si lui était magnifique alors Edmund l'était encore plus. Il savait très bien qu'il devait faire triste figure à côté du roi de Narnia. Il avait été surprit de la demande d'Edmund pour être son cavalier ce soir, mais il avait accepté avec joie.

Depuis quelques temps maintenant il se sentait bien en sa compagnie et commençait même à sourire. Cela lui faisait du bien de discuter, Edmund l'écoutait vraiment et ne le jugeait pas, tout ce qu'il faisait s'était d'être là, à ses côtés et de le réconforter quand il était triste, ce qu'il ne manquait pas quand il parlait de sa vie dans le monde magique. Harry avait l'impression de s'être retrouvé, et il n'était plus aussi triste maintenant quand il parlait de ses parents, de Sirius ou même de Cédric. Certes ils lui manquaient mais il comprenait qu'il fallait qu'il les laissent partir pour de bon, Aslan avait raison en disant qu'il fallait laisser les morts où ils étaient et que ce n'était pas les respecter en les pleurant comme il le faisait. Il devait vivre sa vie maintenant qu'il n'était plus là-bas, qu'il avait échappé à la menace de Voldemort et à ceux qui se servait de lui. Harry savait très bien que sa famille n'aurait pas voulu qui plonge dans le désespoir comme cela avait été le cas après la mort de son parrain. Cela mettrait du temps avant de sortir définitivement de sa tristesse et de réapprendre à vivre mais avec l'aide d'Edmund et même de ses frères et sœurs et d'Aslan, il pensait cela possible. Il ne voulait plus pleurer mais au contraire rire, ressentir de la joie et plus cette douleur qui lui étreignait le cœur depuis maintenant bien trop longtemps. Quand il serait sur le point de mourir il ne voulait pas qu'en regardant sa vie, celle-là soit remplis de tristesse et de remords, il voulait des beaux souvenir à chérir et à partager quand il retrouverait ses parents au ciel, pour pouvoir leur dire que leur sacrifice n'a pas été vain. C'est ce qu'il souhaitait de tout cœur.

En lui souriant et en remerciant Edmund de son compliment, Harry sortit de la chambre. Tous deux suivirent le chemin allant jusqu'à la grande salle où aurait lieu le bal. Ils arrivèrent enfin à l'entrée et Edmund présenta son bras à Harry, comme un véritable gentleman.

\- Me feriez-vous l'honneur de vous escorter et d'être votre cavalier durant ce bal?

\- Ça serait avec joie, votre Majesté, répondit Harry tout en posant sa main sur le bras que lui présentait le roi.

Et les deux hommes entrèrent dans la salle de bal. Tout le monde se retourna vers eux à l'annonce du roi Edmund le Juste, et beaucoup de demandèrent qui était le jeune homme qui avait le privilège d'être au bras du roi. Certains même, s'exclamèrent à la vue de ce si joli couple. Tout n'était que contrastes chez ces deux hommes et pourtant ils allaient si bien ensemble. Edmund était grand et imposant, moins que son frère mais on ne voyait que virilité chez lui alors que chez Harry, on n'y voyait que grâce et fragilité. La qualité de l'un faisait ressortir celui de l'autre. Grandeur contre petite taille, yeux onyx contre yeux émeraude, si Edmund était un adulte fort épanouit, il avait quand même 25 ans, dans les yeux de Harry on pouvait y lire qu'il était beaucoup plus âgé que ne faisait voir son apparence. Il avait l'expérience et le vécu avec lui, donnant ainsi plus de maturité qu'on ne devrait y trouvait chez un garçon de 16 ans.

Étant les derniers invités à arriver, ils firent donc sensation permis les convives. Edmund vit même son frère Peter secouait la tête en les regardant arriver. Le connaissant, Edmund savait très bien que Peter devait être désabusé vis-à-vis de son entrée mais bon vu que ce n'était pas la première ni la dernière fois que cela arrivait, il devait se faire une raison.

Cette soirée fut une réussite, tout d'abord, les convives ne s'ennuyèrent pas un seul instants, et les souverains pu même discuter avec certains de leurs amis venu pour l'occasion.

Ainsi, Edmund put présenter le meilleur ami de sa sœur Lucy, Mr Tumnus ; Mr et Mme Castor ; Oreius, un centaure, le chef de l'armée de Narnia ; et plein de monde. Harry eu la tête qui tournait à force de tant d'information et dut vite dire à Edmund d'arrêter si il ne voulait pas qu'il l'assomme.

Lucy qui avait passé tout son temps à garder un œil sur ce qui se préparait en cuisine, fut très satisfaite du buffet, et les invités en pensèrent de même, vu comment ils se régalèrent.

Susan, quand à elle dansait, passant de bras en bras. Tous les hommes eurent la chance de pouvoir repartir cette nuit et dire qu'ils avaient dansé avec la belle et douce reine Susan.

Peter, lui ne voulant guère danser, passa son temps à discuter avec les invités, demandant des nouvelles de leurs familles, parlant des rumeurs qui courait sur la prétendue liaison entre la nymphe Nathys et du prince Than de Moira. Les discussions portant sur le traité étant laissé de côté, pour les jours à venir.

Quand à Edmund et Harry, ils passèrent un excellent moment. Le roi demanda à plusieurs reprises au jeune homme de lui accorder une danse, et Harry avait beau lui assurer qu'il ne savait pas danser, Edmund ne voulut rien savoir et le tira jusqu'à la piste de danse. Et malgré toutes les protestations du Gryffondor, il eut la surprise de voir qu'il ne s'en tirait pas si mal, certes il ne pouvait pas prétendre au prix du meilleur danseur de l'année mais Harry eu le plaisir de ne pas marcher sur les pieds de son cavalier, ce qui était en soit un grand soulagement.

Ainsi, les invités purent admirer le couple danser toute la nuit, il eut même des moments où ils éclipsèrent la belle Susan.  
Tournoyant avec grâce, se fixant dans les yeux l'un et l'autre, Edmund avait sa main posé tendrement sur la taille mince de Harry et l'autre qui lui tenait la main, le guidant à travers des autres danseurs.

Et ils dansèrent, aux grès des notes de musiques, de leurs battements de cœurs.

Ils dansèrent, longtemps, de plus en vite, sentant leurs têtes tournées.

Ils dansèrent, lentement, avec grâce, se séduisant l'un et l'autre comme un paon le fait lors de sa parade nuptiale.

Ils dansèrent, seuls, oubliant les invités et tout ce qu'il n'était pas eux.

Edmund oublia son rang, sa famille, ses promenades dans la forêt, le contrat avec les nains et les centaures.

Il oublia tout, sauf Harry.

Harry oublia sa vie, les morts du passé, Cédric, sa tristesse et son désespoir de ne pas être mort avec ceux qui lui était chères.

Il oublia tout, sauf Edmund.

Ils dansèrent, tout simplement.

Ils dansèrent.

Encore et encore.

De plus en plus vite.

De plus en plus longtemps.

Sans s'arrêter, oubliant même de respirer.

Ils dansèrent.

Plein de grâce.

On les admirait, on les jalousait.

Ils dansèrent.

Comme coupé du monde.

Ensemble.

Ils dansèrent.

Ils dansèrent.

Ils dansèrent.

Jusqu'à ce que la dernière note retentisse.

Ils dansèrent puis s'arrêtèrent lentement. Se regardant droits dans les yeux, jusqu'à en voir l'âme de l'autre. Ne se lâchant pas mais au contraire se rapprochant l'un de l'autre.

Edmund prit Harry par la taille, le collant à son torse.

Harry se laissa faire, et rejeta sa tête en arrière comme dans une invitation.

Edmund le regarda, les yeux brillant de désirs. Il se pencha lentement, comme apprivoisant un animal sauvage, vers son visage, fixant ses lèvres tentatrices.

Harry, les yeux brillant de désir. Son corps suppliait Edmund de lui donner ce qu'il désirait tant.

Edmund, le lui accordant enfin.

Ils s'embrassèrent.

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Notes :** Voilà, j'ai réussi mon défi. Du moins en partie, mais chut personne a vu que j'avais dépassé le nombre de mot ;-)

Je suis très fière de moi, surtout pour la fin. J'aurais voulu que le couple continue de danser pour l'éternité. Je sais pas pour vous mais moi je les voyais dans mon esprit, enflammé cette piste de danse et tournoyer, oubliant le monde et ne pensant qu'à eux, vêtus de leurs beaux costumes. Bon faut que j'arrête ou je vais continuer encore pendant longtemps.

Si vous aussi vous avez des idées de couples ou même de scénario, n'hésitait pas, envoyait nous des messages. Ça peut très bien être sur cet univers comme sur un autre.

Au passage si vous pouviez laissez une review, ça serait très sympa de votre part même pour dire 2 mots, c'est toujours cool. Car même si on écrit avant tout pour nous, vous êtes ceux qui nous faites avancer, alors n'oubliez pas.

 **PS :** Je pense sincèrement faire une suite sur ce couple car j'ai vraiment pris plaisir et je sais que j'aurais voulu en mettre plus sur eux. Si vous voyez donc des choses qui peuvent être intéressant à savoir sur eux, faites-moi signe.


End file.
